Dark consisence
by Evanescence119
Summary: Leading on from the first movie, Selene and Michael run into a bit of extra trouble, more than planned.
1. Default Chapter

Dark consistence  
  
The darkness consumed me; inside my heart froze from the anger that held deep between its crevasses and seeping deep into places that seemed unreachable. I sat my eyes closed an awkward silence dispersed throughout unheard as if not there. But somehow, I knew it was there; it grasped angrily unto me like a baby to its mother. Inside I was struggling for my freedom in which the silence once again captivated my soul, raping metal chains of darkness around my body as I struggled within my own mind to be let free at last. The darkness completely clouded my mind; I was its prisoner and it was my master. It seemed to slowly stick sharp metal daggers, needles, and pins into my muscles as its coldness began puncturing my flesh viscously clawing at me like a wild dog desperately feeding off it's victim. It's sharp teeth tearing angrily at me.  
  
Suddenly I awoke from my sleep; mind lingering in the shadows. The cold feeling of hatred and sadness slowly intertwined, forming perfect crystals of darkness.  
  
That same darkness consumed me for hundreds of years, like a plague that washed throughout my veins, obscuring the vengeful emotion for years flowed filling my heart to perfection; but no more.  
  
Not sense that night of sacrifice for what I was. A selfish immortal, hunting only for the lust of watching the pain and suffering upon others unlike myself. I threw mortal souls mercilessly deep into the depths of the Underworld, and then with no trouble the night-stalkers could have their ways with them. They were pets, slaves, and prisoners to us death-dealer. To what I am now; my only purpose now is to find the lord, and to get there in one piece.  
  
I'll have to face not only my kind but my once true enemy as well. A fierce mouthful of sharp canine teeth, and claws that could cut easily through the bravest of souls.  
  
Yet, even with these low chances of survival my orders remain the same; hunt them down and kill them off one by one.  
  
However, my biggest mission is yet to come. I must find the dark lord, Marcus; turn him against my own clan, those whom had lied about my past, and now wished to turn Marcus against me and my one true love; Michael Corvin.  
  
At least, I believe it is love. Perhaps it is only pity for an innocent man who had been caught in the middle of this century long war less than a week ago. He now stuck between the mortal and immortal bend, a hybrid. Two creatures mixed in one; one side Lycan, the enemy I was taught to hate and destroy, and half vampire, which, of course, made an impact on my protecting him.  
  
The oldest of us is dead, slottered by my own hands during battle, but now it truly begins; a beginning of a new era, where our mission now is to awaken Marcus, being told by prophecy, "The one that will end the war, represents the beginning of the new battle.  
  
Outside the thunder began again, completely reckless. Flashes of uncontrollable lightening stabbed the darkness leaving bloodless wounds.  
  
"There is only one way for us to win, even with your hybrid abilities, it is useless without an army behind you!" I explained patiently; half-expecting Michael to stray off topic, but he only nodded.  
  
I continued, "Our only chance is to awaken Marcus. He can't change the minds of the Lycans, but the vampires will instantly obey him. He is their leader, and we must resurrect him and get him on our side before they turn him against us. Do you follow me?"  
  
Michael gazed around at the narrow stone hallway. The only sound heard was the rhythmic clicking of their shoes as they continued down the hall, it was dark and nothing was quite visible yet. I breathed deeply. It was so peaceful compared to all that had happened over the last week. Michael turned his gaze to me, my eyes now fixed on him, waiting impatiently for a reply, "No," he said finally. "But I trust you."  
  
I nodded, suddenly stopping in front of a large stone; "We're here."  
  
The slightly rushed hinges squeaked genitally under the force of being pushed open. Michael's eyes widened in shock as he looked around at the large stone room. Three V shaped designs lay in the center of the floor crazy designs burned into the metal around each of the separate initial for each of the shapes. Other than that the only thing in the room was a tiny desk with something scraped into the wood which Michael was unable to pick out, and a chair against the back wall which were held by the cement pillars.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Michael's voice amplified throughout the room.  
  
"We're in tomb of my elders," I replied, walking swiftly over to the V shape to the left, "This is where Marcus rests." Kneeling down I gripped the metal bars the coldness traveled swiftly up my arm we're it was welcomed, then twisted them gently. There was a slight clicking as the mechanical dials fell into their separate places. Then slowly pushing up Marcus' coffin.  
  
Slowly I glanced at the glass covering and gasped as Michael walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. The coffin was empty, deserted, left for the worms crawling without a care in the world on the bottom of the coffin, blood stained were plastered on the sides of the small coffin, the blood trailed down underneath and dripped one by one onto the cold floor. I knelt down and stuck my finger in the bloody puddle. Michael watched in curiosity, as I smelt the blood they lay nestled on my finger.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked watching me lick the blood off my finger in contentment and standing up.  
  
"Lycan blood," I answered thinking cautiously.  
  
"That means the Lycan's have Marcus and there's nothing we can do now they're to far away we won't catch up," Michael explained showing no hope what so ever.  
  
"Not necessarily," blood footprints led their way out of the room, but unlike any Lycan I've seen and I lived off hunting them and these were no Lycan prints.  
  
"Come on! I yelled running down the hall chasing them prints up the stairs. Michael rushed after me I was a blur in his eyes. I stopped instantly in front of a door but then I realized it was my room. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped and stared my glare uneasy.

"What is it Selene?" Michael asked a sound of nervousness in his voice.

"This….this is my room, how could this be….no one has entry to this room besides me no one. I reached my cold hand deep into my pockets as if for searching for something…then I felt its ruff surface against my flesh. Pulling it out it seemed to be what I was looking for, my card key sliding it into the lock on the door the mechanical dials turned and echoed in my ears as it beeped. Swiftly I pulled out my guns and passed one over to Michael on instinct.

"What are you doing? I don't know how to use this!" he stated.

"Just aim and shot don't be rash and shot whatever moved within threatening distance," I told him with determination in my voice. He nodded. I grabbed the brass handles and swung the door open the air blew past with the force of the door. Guns upheld and loaded pointed into the dept of the room. The bloody footprints lead deep into the darkness. The air smelt old and soggy.

"Gross," Michael stated. I shook to one side the smell all most too much to bear. Tightening my grip on the trigger I walked in aware of everything in seeing distance. My senses went wild at the smell I have never smelt before it was strong and seemed to be deadly; Squinting my eyes I looked around and everything was quite, the drapes blew in the wind the window wide open a pool of thick liquid was soaked into the purple rug. I bent down.

"Its blood," I stated looking up at Michael who was now standing about me everything in the room was tattered or broke and the glass lamps lay shattered across the bed. Papers and pictures blew in every direction.

"Now where do we go from here?" Michael asked uncertain almost confused to as where we were to go. He continuously looked around.

"What's that Selene?" He pointed to the brightly illuminated lab top; there in front of our faces was a young woman who looked like she was in her early 20's, black waist length hair, green eyes, and a vacant expression.

"They must be after her," I stated.

"Come on!" I yelled running out of the room into the hallway, running down over the creaky wooden steps. Michael followed and feel down through the forth step. I grabbed his hand and lifted him out almost without any effort.

"Come on Michael we have to hurry before they get to her before us," I yelled skipping steps. Quickly looking around I grabbed the car keys from the rack and took of into the garage.

"Slow down!" Michael panted after me. Ignoring his compliant I pressed the button on the keys a nearby car sprung into life. I climbed in through the window hesitant to leave at once. Michael climbed in and I slammed on the gas.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Michael asked a little bit hesitant.

"1276 Elm Drive," I stated.

"But Selene that is all the way on the other side of town at least a hour drive and this is rush hour do you honestly think you're going to make it in the time you're stretching it for?" he asked.

"Yes, if I take a few minor short cuts," I smirked turning in towards the train station.

"You're not going to…" he stated as I hit the gas up the railway now I am cutting my time in half!" I yelled smirking the smell of burnt rubber filled the car as the screeching of the metal against the rails.

"You're going to ruin your car!" Michael yelled.

"This isn't my car!" I answered.

"I honestly don't care what happens to it," I added. Pulling into the driveway of the young girl's home we saw that the house doors where open the whole place had a dead sort of feeling to it.

"They've been here," Michael stated his head in the air.

"I know," I answered in an arrogant sort of way. He rolled his eyes. I grabbed my gun from its holder on my waist and ran into the house arms raised. And as I swung around the corner…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan get the hell out here now!" Travis yelled from the entrance of Apple Gate diner.

"What do you want now!" Morgan yelled finishing up her last table.

-"You done those tables yet?"

-"Yeah."

-"You can go home then,"

-"Alright thanks give me a few minutes then I'll be out."

-"Good Enough." Travis stated grasping hold of his navy jacket and baseball cap.

-"Close up for me will you, girlfriend's birthday and I promised her I would take her out tonight and I don't want to be late again like last year."

-"Yeah, we don't want that now do we, did you get her a gift? Or did you forget that one too."

-"Nope I got that one covered, Cindy and Trevor is gone home they left already."

-"Alright, have fun good luck and see you tomorrow." Morgan said with a smile as Travis left.

"Man that guy gets on my nerves, finally some piece and quite," drying the last glass that was left in the sink. And wiping off the burgundy countertops.

Sigh finished up here. Rain pelted against the window panes and the thunder roared.

Great what a great Saturday evening, now nothing can get worseas a glass shattered as it fell a few feet from the shelf.

"Oh great," she rolled her eyes and began sweeping up the remaining glass shards.

"Damn!" she stuck her finger in her mouth a shard sunk deep into her flesh, drops dripped on the floor.

Then there came a knock on the front door. Morgan rolled her eyes and thought to herself doesn't anyone know that we're closed glancing over to the door, no one was there just a few cars passed by lights flashing in through the windows.

"Morgan you're losing it, no ones there" she said to herself grabbing her black long coat and her lime green scarf and wrapping it carefully around her neck. An umbrella dangled on a hook and she was about to grasp it, there it was again the knock.

Morgan turned around slowly and then…..


End file.
